Talk:Events timeline
|align=center}}ARCHIVES: [1] Guidelines for editors *When editing the table, you should work with the Source instead of the WYSIWYG editor - the construction is quite complicated. *I suggest to mention only important events, at most 3-4 per season, to avoid clutter. Readers can click the link with the book name if they want more info. *I suggest to mention only key characters at the birth / death list, at most 3-4 per season, to avoid clutter. At births, warrior names should be mentioned, not kit names *If the date of an event is not obvious from the descriptions in the books, add a short reference explaining your point (as I did for some books / events / births) *I defined Year 1 as the start of the first series. If someone wishes to add previous events (like those in Bluestar's prophecy), the year count should be modified accordingly. Waitingforspring 00:36, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh Dear I can't be sure exactly, but I think it might have been confirmed that the Clans were founded around 1970. If that's true then as of 2017 the Clans are 47 years old. I did the math: Cloudstar was 24 years before Firestar according to the timeline. After Firestar spans eleven years. 24+11=35. So that means everything prior to Cloudstar and after Path of Stars took only 12 years! What to do about this?? Auburnsoul (talk) 00:19, June 10, 2017 (UTC) Honestly, I didn't understand where did you took 12 years between 5 arc and CJ. And look at the "Battles/Code of the Clans" - they're pointing as that there were a bunch of leaders and generations between the end of the first settlers period and up to SkyClan's departure (you can check the succeeding tables for each Clan here on WW). Huh, I used to calculate the year by the day of the annular/total solar eclipse as seen in the North America in autumn in 2008 or as close before as possible, so I'm a maniac :D But it appeared that the eclipse in "Eclipse" book has not been referred to any real eclipse of XXI century. Why did I try this - because the books years and the real life years are not correlating, so nobody can confirm the year like that. Bloody Paul 17:21, June 22, 2017 (UTC) I think I explained my math. 24+11=35. If the Clans are 47 years old like they supposedly are, then that leaves 12 years for everything else, and that's obviously wrong, because maybe I'm aware of all the generations prior to Cloudstar. Food for thought. Someone said the Clans were founded in 1970. I used the timeline to try backing that up and clearly they weren't. I can't find it anymore so it must have been a fan who had no idea what they're talking about and got rid of it. This is what I get for investigation. Auburnsoul (talk) 22:06, June 22, 2017 (UTC) I did the math and got 60 years of the Clans (as of 2019). If SkyClan was driven out from the territories about 20 years before Bluestar was born, the year count would be 20. Four years pass by in the Dawn of the Clans arc. 20+4=24. Since 12 years between 24 YBF and 4 Ancient is incorrect, an estimate is needed. I decided 24 out of common sense. 24+24=48+12 years since Rusty joined = 60. 2019-60=1959. I know my math may be incorrect, correct me if you see need to. NightWarrior14 (talk) 15:36, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Frostfur's kits At first, Cinderpelt and Brackenfur were not appreanticed in leaf-bare. The Gathering in "Into the Wild" 12 chapter took place in August, the next one, in "Fire and Ice" 1 chapter - in September, Cinderpelt and Brackenfur became apprentices just three days after, still in September. Second is - where has it been confirmed that they are littermates with Thornclaw and Brightheart? If it's so, and they were born in newleaf (approximately 4-5 moons in September), Thornclaw and Brightheart should become apprentices at the age of 9 moons. And if they were 6 moons in January (and this is January in the beginning of "Forest of Secrets"), they should be born in July, so Cinderpelt and Brackenfur should be just 2 moons at the moment of apprenticeship! So I think they are not littermates, Cinderpelt and Brackenfur are little older than Brightheart and Thornclaw, there's no other way to correct this disparity. Bloody Paul 10:01, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Year 11 needs to be updated Greenleaf and leaf fall has occured in year 11. Darkest Night/Tigerheart's Shadow had been relased and the both take place after the battle aganst the Kin which took place is Newleaf. New cats had been born/killed so sombody plz update the timeline. Bluedragon64 (talk) 17:47, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Idea For Births/Deaths Maybe, if non-significant characters die and aren't mentioned in the Deaths, should we add, for example, "(+4 more)" or however many died? I think it's a smart idea. This could also be applied to Births too. FitzRoyTheIceWingNightWing (talk) 18:14, June 12, 2018 (UTC) This makes sense. I'll edit the years if somebody hasn't already. :) NightWarrior14 (talk) 20:35, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Yellowfang's Secret: Events Missing from the Timeline I feel like some events from Yellowfang's Secret aren't in the timeline. Anything after Chapter 23 appears to be missing here. Here's what should be added: *Raggedstar is killed by Brokentail. *Birth of Brokenstar, Hopekit, and Wishkit *Deaths of Hopekit and Wishkit *Death of Badgerfang *Death of Foxheart *Death of Cloudpelt *Death of Sagewhisker *Death of Cedarstar *Births/Deaths of Marigoldkit and Mintkit *Brokenstar becomes leader of ShadowClan and begins training very young kits as apprentices. *Yellowfang is exiled from ShadowClan. (Newleaf Year 1?) KittyLover22 (talk) 23:46, July 8, 2018 (UTC) Questionnn Okay, I know this sounds stupid, but... what does ancients mean? xDD Like, '1 Ancient', '2 Ancient', I only understand YBF again, sorry if this is a dumb question and i feel like im missing something really obvious>< (talk) 22:48, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Ah, 'Ancient' is just a shorthand term we used for events that happened in the Dawn of the Clans arc. They happened so long ago we can't reliably tie them to the regular YBF chart I see, thank you. >< (talk) 16:53, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Yellowfang's Secret is not after Tallstar's Revenge Whoever moved Yellowfang's Secret to to take place after the end of Tallstar's Revenge is incorrect. The alegences of YS have Reedfeather as the deputy of WindClan, and he is no longer deputy by the end of TR.LavenderTownsGhost (talk) 03:32, May 6, 2019 (UTC) The current order is correct. By the end of YS, it's pretty close to the start of ITW. Also the same for TR. 20:48, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Actually, I think you're correct. There is no way that Yellowfang's Secret starts during the events of Crookedstar's Promise... because the Gathering where she is announced as Sagewhisker's apprentice have a somewhat younger Bluestar and Crookedstar... Yellowfang is older than Bluestar. YS most certainly shouldn't be this late in the timeline. When I get a chance I'll fix that as the coding is finicky on this page. 21:01, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Suggestions Is it okay if I change "A group of cats leave the mountains to follow the Sun Trail" to "Cats living in the mountains are starving. A vote is cast to leave. The group of cats who voted to leave follow the Sun Trail away from the mountains." NightWarrior14 (talk) 00:22, July 9, 2019 (UTC) I believe you can as long as it's not too detailed and corralates with the plot. 00:23, July 9, 2019 (UTC) Umm... I added the text, hit the publish button, and when I went back to the article to look at it, the box was gone, there was coding, and then all the text that had been written in 1 Ancient was all smooshed together, with no spaces. I'm sorry, I'm not sure what happened there. Can someone please fix it? Sorry again NightWarrior14 (talk) 00:39, July 9, 2019 (UTC)